1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a formula. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose formula for treating feline-specific disorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Felines suffer from disorders specific thereto, such as, for example, feline-specific fungi, feline specific-coat degradations, and feline-specific strong feces odors.
Numerous innovations for formulas have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that the do not teach an oral treatment for feline-specific disorders, such as, for example, feline-specific fungi, feline specific-coat degradations, and feline-specific strong feces odors.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,208 to Friedman et al. teaches a palatable, high-moisture pet food which is reliably stable against microbial attack without need to resort to pasteurization. This objective has long been sought by the art and is now met by the pet food provided by the invention which is a nutritionally-balanced pet food comprising protein, fat, carbohydrates, vitamins and minerals, has a moisture content within the range of from 50 to 80%, exhibits a water activity of at least 0.90, and further comprises on a total weight basis from 4% to 15% fructose; from 0.3% to 3.0% of an edible organic acid and sufficient inorganic acid to maintain the pH of the product within the range of from 3.5 to 5.8; and an antimycotic in an amount which is effective to prevent mold growth wherein the preservation system is bactericidal. According to a preferred embodiment the binders comprises carrageenan and the organic acid is selected from the group consisting of haptenic, octanoic, nonanoic and combination of these.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,424 to Lawton-Wall teaches an internally administered pharmaceutical preparation for treatment and prevention of flea infestations in animals, especially dogs and cats, and the associated allergic reaction, hair loss and irritation which accompany flea infestation. The active ingredients include Vitamin C, Vitamin B-1 and Biotin in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The pharmaceutical preparation is preferably administered orally, once a day to the animal.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,734 to Tanaka teaches PET bird feed additives in the form of fine granules obtained by mixing 100 parts by weight of a Dunaliella alga powder with 15 to 50 parts by weight of cyclodextrin under stirring and to 100 parts by weight of the mixed adsorbate thus obtained adding an antioxidant and a binder; a PET bird feed obtained by blending 5 to 15 parts by weight of the granules thus obtained with a common PET bird feed; and processes for producing them. In this PET bird feed additive, the Dunaliella alga powder is in the form of a mixed adsorbate together with cyclodextrin and thus .beta.-carotene contained in the Dunaliella alga can be stably sustained and effectively utilized. Further, the offensive odor characteristic to the algae can be removed. Furthermore, this PET bird feed additive, which is in the form of fine granules, can be easily blended with a common PET bird feed.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,903 to Dive et al. teaches peptide derivatives usable as zinc endopeptidase 24-15 inhibitors. These peptide derivatives have the following amino acid sequence: -Phe.psi.(PO.sub.2 CH.sub.2)-.sub.(L,D) Xaaxe2x80x2-Yaaxe2x80x2-Zaaxe2x80x2- in which psi.(PO.sub.2 CH.sub.2) indicates that the peptide bond (CONH) has been replaced by the phosphine bond (PO.sub.2 CH.sub.2), Xaaxe2x80x2 and Zaaxe2x80x2, which can be the same or different, in each case represent a natural amino acid or an amino pseudo-acid and Yaaxe2x80x2 represents Arg or Lys. As examples of such derivatives, reference can be made to those of formula: Z-.sub.(L,D) Phe.psi.(PO.sub.2 CH.sub.2)-.sub.(L,D)-Gly-Arg-MetOH Z-.sub. (L,D) Phe.psi.(PO.sub.2 CH.sub.2)-sub.(L,D)-Ala-Arg-MetOH Z-.sub.(L,D) Phe.psi.(PO.sub.2 CH.sub.2)-.sub.(L,D)-Ala-Arg-PheOH with Z representing the benzyloxycarbonyl group.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,501 to Lepine teaches an artificially produced feline milk substitute composition. The composition comprises casein, whey, and as expressed on a dry matter basis, from about 30 to about 50 percent protein, from about 25 to about 50 percent fat, and from about 10 to about 25 percent lactose. The casein and whey in the composition have a ratio of about 1:1.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for formulas have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose formula for treating feline-specific disorders that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose formula for treating feline-specific disorders that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose formula for treating feline-specific disorders that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, hydrastis canadensis is a highly regarded herb for humans, but its properties have never been recognized for treating feline-specific disorders, such as, for example, feline-specific fungi, feline specific-coat degradations, and feline-specific strong feces odors. At least one vitamin can also be added to the hydrastis canadensis. The hydrastis canadensis is taken orally by the feline either in tablet, powder, or liquid form.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its composition and its method of use, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood.